User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Storage Space and Organization
__TOC__ This post is going to be about maximizing your storage space in a tiny apartment, what your options are, where to get supplies, and what they are called. Chances are, as time goes on, I will update this post from time to time with other ideas. Tension Rods / Shelves / Racks These are a great way to use the vertical space in your apartment. They can be placed between doorways, walls, hallways, corridors, built in shelving, closets, in the toilet/water closet, or other somewhat narrow space. Some tension racks/shelves can go from the floor to the ceiling as well. There are even tension shelves for your bathroom as well. With a little bit of creativity, you can save a lot of space this way. Where to Buy First, check out your local 100 yen store. They will sometimes even have curtain rods for just a few yen more. Recycle shops usually have a corner of these items as well. Don Quijote and any home improvement center will certainly have a selection. Amazon has the most options, but they are not always the best price. Words to Know *Stretch Shelf 突っ張り棚 Tsuppari tana *Telescopic Shelf 伸縮棚 Shinshuku tana 84595357_10215931981113848_990897703066009600_n (1).jpg|kitchen shelves and rod 84587992_10215931980473832_3458264996239114240_n.jpg|kitchen supplies shelf 84553874_10215931980793840_2460502844512403456_n.jpg|shoe shelf 84355814_10215931980273827_3802783238087245824_n.jpg|linen shelf tension rack.jpg|vertical shelf rack tension shelf bathroom.jpg|corner shower rack Bed Risers Let's face it, probably one of the biggest things in our apartment in our bed. Well, if you are not using the space under the bed, you are missing out on a lot of storage space. Risers aren't glamorous looking, but they get the job done by making just enough room under you bed to put containers, suitcases, or other items. They come in various heights and some of them even work as an extension cable outlet. Where to Buy Honestly, you fastest option in Amazon. I have seen them from time to time at DIY centers, department stores, and even small ones at a 100 yes shop, but that is really few and far between. Words to Know *Feet raising height 高さをあげる足 Taka-sa o ageru ashi *Height adjustment 高さ調節 Taka-sa chōsetsu bed riser.jpg|bed riser bed riser containers.png|under bed storage bed riser outlet.jpg|extension cord type Drying Racks If you don't have space to hang clothes, you may want these. I particularly like the AC drying rack, but the pull out laundry line works as well. Where to Buy As for the AC drying rack, I have only ever seen it sold on Amazon, so I will share the link here. There are different model types, but this was the simplest and cheapest at the time. As for the retractable wash line, it can be found in a couple places; home centers, sometimes Don Quijote, and online. Words to Know *Air conditioner hanger エアコンハンガー Eakonhangā *Clothesline 物干し Monohoshi *Indoor clothes drying 室内物干し Shitsunai monohoshi *Wire clothes line ワイヤー 物干し ワイヤー 物干し ac rack.jpg|AC drying rack wash line hanger.jpg|retractable drying line drying lines.jpg|retractable drying lines Category:Blog posts Category:Daily Life Category:JET Blogs